


The Great Christmas Plan

by bookwrm130



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: It's December! It's the holidays! Unlike previous years, Waverly now has Wynonna back in her life, a beautiful girlfriend that she loves, and a messed up found family that she adores. And she'll do anything within her power to make it The Best Christmas Ever.





	1. December 1, 9AM: Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Someone (you should know who you are) was complaining about a lack of Wayhaught Christmas fics. Do I celebrate Christmas? No. Is everything I know about Christmas came from movies and TVs and books? Yes. Will that stop me from writing this thing? Absolutely not. The plan is to write one thing a day, in a slightly connected manner. There isn't really a plot to this, or a purpose, other than a warm, fluffy fic. Unlike Waverly, I have not planned this for weeks. What am I going to write? Who knows. Am I possibly slightly delirious from lack of sleep? Quite possibly. Am I going to share everything through questions that I answer myself? Hopefully not.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Waverly has a love hate relationship with Christmas. On the one hand, she loved the lights, the festivity, the general cheer around that time. (Oh, and also the presents.) But it also reminded her of how everyone spends their Christmas mornings with their parents and siblings. It reminded her of her dead father and sister, her runaway mother, and her barely there other sister. Not that she doesn’t love Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis to death, but it’s just not the same, you know?

But this Christmas is going to be different. Uncle Curtis is gone and Aunt Gus left the town to take care of baby Alice, but her living sister is back in her life, she has a beautiful girlfriend that she loves, and she’s got a handful of people who she also cares for deeply. This is going to be the best Christmas of her life. She’s going to make sure of it.

As everyone knows, Waverly is a planner. Yes, her life as an Earp means things (demons) can and will screw up her plans. But it doesn't mean she’s gonna stop trying to plan her life to the best of her abilities. She’s been planning this for weeks, so this better be the best Christmas everyone will ever have.

As with all plans, it all started with day one.

* * *

 

It was around 8 in the morning. The sun had not fully appeared yet, but one figure was already up and moving in the homestead. That figure wrapped herself up in not one, but two blankets, slipped on her slippers, and made her way down the stairs. She walked over to her sister’s bed and with no hesitation jumped right next to a lump under the blanket.

“Wake up, Wynonna!”

The lump groaned and shifted under the blanket, but made no other move than that.

“Wynoooonnnaaaaaaaa.” Waverly starts lightly bouncing. The lump just groaned louder and pulled the blanket tighter around herself.

Waverly huffed and yanked the blanket right off of Wynonna’s head. “Wynonna, wake up!”

“Ugh, Waverly what the hell?” she grumbled.

“Come on, it’s December 1st!”

“So what?” Wynonna tried to pull the blanket over her head again, but Waverly tugged it back down.

“It’s December 1st! It’s time to decorate the house!”

“Waverly… Sun’s not out yet…”

“But it’s half past 8 already!”

Wynonna just shot her baby sister a look, made an unintelligible noise, and promptly yanked her blanket out of Waverly’s hands to cover her head again.

She sighed. Well, the first event of the day didn’t actually require for Wynonna to be up, so she’ll just start making breakfast without her.

While she was making the last bits of pancakes, she heard a car pulling into the homestead. She looked up at the clock. 9AM sharp.

“Good morning, Dolls,” Waverly said without looking up.

“Morning, Waverly. Where’s Earp?”

“Still sleeping. Pancakes?” she said while pointing to her pan.

“Yeah sure. Coffee?”

“In the pot. Oh, can you pour a cup for Nicole? She should be here soon.”

“Sure thing.” Dolls took off his jacket and hung it by the door, then went over to the coffee pot to fix himself and Nicole a cup of coffee. Black for him, and one spoon of sugar and creamer for Nicole. As he brought the cups to the table, Waverly was setting up four plates. Soon enough, another car was heard driving into the homestead. This time, Waverly perked up and Dolls saw Waverly skipped (even though she would deny it) to the door.

Waverly opened the door and waited there, cold be damned, for the person walking towards the homestead.

“Morning, baby,” Waverly said.

“Mornin’.” Nicole bent down to give Waverly a kiss. She walked in to put her jacket on her usual hook by the door and yelled towards the kitchen. “Hey, Dolls!”

Dolls popped his head out of the kitchen raising his coffee mug, then went back in, presumably to continue eating his pancakes.

“Go sit down, I’ll wake up Wynonna.”

“No need, I could smell the suffocating sweetness that rolled in as soon as Haught walked in. Woke me up” Wynonna shuffled towards the kitchen, hair mussed, shirt falling off one shoulder.

“Mornin’ to you, too, Earp,” Nicole said, all morning sunshine and cheerful.

All they heard was a mumble and a heavy plunk as Wynonna situated herself in front of her breakfast and coffee.

“Pancakes?” Waverly asked.

“Always. Lead the way.”

The two walked to the table, seeing Wynonna, barely awake and holding her mug close to her face, and Dolls, already digging into his breakfast. Waverly and Nicole fixed their own plates: a stack of pancakes with probably way too much syrup for Waverly, and a stack of pancakes with almost as much syrup as Waverly plus a side of bacon. The four of them sat in comfortable silence, enjoying their breakfast, when one final car drove in.

“Good mornin’ ladies and gentleman,” was heard along with the sounds of the door opening and boots walking in.

“Hey guys!” Jeremy’s head popped in. ”Oh, pancakes!”

“Come in, Jeremy, there’s plenty here, help yourself!” Waverly said.

Jeremy practically bounced towards the table and seated himself beside Dolls. Doc headed straight to the coffee pot and poured himself a mug. When he reached the table, he saw Jeremy with a stack of pancakes in front of him and holding the bottle of syrup in both hands, drizzling the pancakes in syrup. He kept pouring more and more syrup, practically drowning his pancakes, until Dolls finally had enough and took the bottle out of his hands.

“Jeez, and I thought Waverly uses way too much syrup,” Nicole pointed at Waverly with her thumb.

Waverly smacked Nicole on the shoulder. “Speak for yourself, Miss Hypocrite.” Waverly pointed at Nicole’s plate, which was also slathered in syrup.

“Hey, I have bacon on my plate and they are way better when they are slathered in gooey, sweet syrup.”

Waverly cringed and said “you’re disgusting.”

“Disgustingly cute, yes.”

“Ugh, Nicole.”

“You love it.”

Waverly’s face softened and a smile crept up on her face. “I do.”

They both smiled at each other until, of course, the inevitable Wynonna interrupted.

“Eugh, if I wanted this much disgusting sweetness I would have drowned myself in a tub of molasses,” Wynonna said as she munched on a piece of bacon.

“I think it’s really cute. A lot of people are going to be happy about cute, domestic WayHaught,” Jeremy said enthusiastically as he was cutting up his pancakes into tiny little pieces.

“Why in the hell do you keep callin’ ‘em WayHaught?” Doc said perplexed.

“Oh, that’s just what they call those two,” Jeremy said while pointing at both Waverly and Nicole.

“They who?” Doc questioned again.

“Oh you know,” Jeremy said as he waved his hand aimlessly near his head.

Everyone looked at each other, not quite sure what to make of that. They all then looked at Dolls, thinking maybe he knew what Jeremy meant. Dolls just shrugged and went back to finishing his breakfast. Everyone then followed suit, Jeremy not realizing the whole thing happening as he was busy with his own breakfast.

When it looked like everyone had more or less finished their breakfast, Nicole finally spoke. “Ok, baby, I know you’ve been holding back. What’s your game plan? Where’s your binder and spreadsheets?”

Sometimes it’s a little terrifying how well Nicole knows her.

“They’re upstairs, let me go get them.” Waverly got up to go get her binder to share her detailed planning of the day. As she was walking up the stairs, she heard a smack, followed by an ‘ow’ by Nicole. Then she heard her sister’s harsh whisper. “Why did you have to remind her, I was trying to avoid that damned thing! It’s like, two inches thick!” Waverly chuckled. It’s funny how her sister thought she could avoid her plans for today and the upcoming month. She’s been putting this together for weeks, and nothing will stop her from realizing this plan.

 


	2. December 1, 10AM: Buy Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while I was waiting for my flight and on the commute home. It is not edited, but I wanted to upload something before I go to sleep.

*THUNK*

The sound of the heavy binder hitting the table made everyone in the room jump. Wynonna buried her face in her hands, groaning. The boys looked mildly impressed (and a little bit scared) except for Jeremy, whose jaw dropped at the sight of the thick tome on the table. Nicole, on the other hand, just looked amused and slightly proud. 

“I told you, Haught, I told you,” Wynonna mumbled through her fingers.

Waverly ignored her sister and sat in front of her binder.

“Okay, first order of business, we need to get a tree. Wy, you’ll come with me to get the tree because I can’t trust you if you’re out of my sight. Everyone else will stay here to start with putting up the lights around the house.” Waverly then started handing out sheets of paper to everyone. On the first page, in big red letters surrounded by Christmas themed clip arts, it said ‘Day 1 Brief’. The ‘brief’ felt like it was at least 20 pages.

“I don’t get to go pick the tree with you?” Nicole said with a pout as Waverly handed her copy of the brief.

“Nicole, I told you this already. You’re the only one besides me who knows where everything is in the house. And also I need someone to keep an eye on the boys.” Waverly looked at the three boys opposite from her.

“Waverly, are you suggestin’ that we are incapable of behavin’ like gentlemen?” Doc said with a hand on his chest.

“No, I am not merely suggesting. Remember the last time you three were left alone to your own devices?”

The three boys looked at each other, thinking about the time where they were linked to each other.

“Alright, fine, Nicole can keep an eye on us,” Dolls conceded.

“Okay then!” Waverly said as she clapped her hands. “There’s a diagram starting on page 3 on how everything should look like. I  _ strongly  _ suggest that you follow the diagram as close as you possibly can. Okay, baby?” That last part was directed at Nicole. There it is. The part of Waverly that scares her a little. How could she be so sweet yet so intimidating at the same time? Nicole didn’t want to think of what would happen if she didn’t follow Waverly’s ‘suggestion’.

“Of course, baby.”

Waverly smiled. “Alright then. Come on, Wynonna, we’re taking your truck. Go get changed.”

Waverly grabbed her binder and walked out the room. Wynonna reluctantly got out of her chair and mouthed ‘help’ to the general direction of the room.

Nicole chuckled, knowing fully that the only other person beside herself that would do absolutely anything for Waverly Earp is the grumbling, sulking woman leaving the room. She then turned towards the other occupants of the room and said, “Alright boys, time to get to work.”

* * *

 

Wynonna was driving the truck with Waverly in the passenger seat. Sulking as she was, she still wasn’t going to let anyone else drive that truck. Waverly had instructed her to go to the farm all the way at the other side of town because, “According to my research, Pete’s is the best tree farm within a 10km radius. It has a wide selection and it also has great reviews online. They’re also a sustainable tree farm and they plant two trees for every tree that they cut, which is very important.”

Honestly, Wynonna zoned her out as soon as Waverly mentioned research.

They finally reached Pete’s around 11AM. There were a few cars parked at the parking lot, apparently with the same idea as Waverly. The two walked towards the sign that said ‘Pete’s’ where the most stereotypical lumberjack of a man stood, axe in hand.

“Hi, are you Pete?” Waverly inquired.

“Oh no, I’m Jack. Pete’s my brother. You here to buy a tree?” the man, Jack, pointed his thumb towards the trees being displayed.

Wynonna snickered. “Seriously, dude? Your name is Jack? What, do you own only plaids and blue jeans? Do you live in a log cabin? Does your woman make you flapjacks and coffee every morning as you split woods with your bare hands?”

“Wynonna!” Waverly smacked her sister on the arm.

Jack just smiled. “No, yes, and no, I don’t have a woman to make me breakfast, but my boyfriend does whenever he feels like it, and I don’t need to split woods each morning because he prefers to do it.”

Wynonna raised her eyebrows. “Respect.”

Waverly just rolled her eyes. “Forgive my sister, she’s grumpy because she woke up at a normal hour. So, can we look at the trees?”

“Nah, no harm done. Yeah, go ahead and look around. When you find a tree you like, just look for me or head to that cabin over there,” he pointed to a small cabin a little to the side, “and Pete will help you out.”

“Alright, thank you so much!” Waverly grabbed Wynonna’s elbow and walked towards the direction of the trees being displayed.

It has been approximately an hour and a half of Waverly and Wynonna weaving through the trees, trying to find the perfect one. People had been in and out, picking a tree that they’re content with, and here were the two of them, still looking for a single fucking tree.

“Come oooon, Waves, just pick one!” Wynonna was tired and cranky and she forgot to bring her flask. She was definitely getting reaaaaally cranky.

“Wynonna, it has to be perfect! It has to be the right height, the right color, the right diameter, the right bushy-ness, the right smell, it has to be the right everything!”

“But whyyyy? Just pick this one! Look, it’s a damn tree that fits in the house, why don’t we get this one?” Wynonna pointed to the tree right next to her.

Waverly looked at the tree. She shook her head. “No, the color is too cool. We need a warmer green.”

“Ugh!” Wynonna  threw her hands in the air. “I’m gonna go find Pete. Maybe at least he has some booze.”

“Hey- Wynonna!”


	3. December 1, 1PM: Lunch Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of alcohol, a little bit of JackSepticEye, and here it is.
> 
> Also, I edited chapter 2 because I forgot to take out my notes. Do not upload sleepy and delirious, people.

Waverly walked in circles, every now and then humming and hawing to herself. She'd prod and poke, pull, sniff, until finally, “yes!”

She ran towards the small wooden cabin and walked inside.

“Wy-”

What she saw stopped her in her track.

Wynonna was laughing maniacally on the lap of Jack, holding onto to a mug filled with what seemed to be eggnog. Another man, who looked to be a shorter, skinnier, beardless version of Jack sat next to them, glasses barely clinging on to the tip of his nose, laughing along with Wynonna. Jack was smiling, one hand hovering around the mug in Wynonna's hand, ready to catch it if it started spilling.

“Heeyyyyy Waves, come, join us!”

“Oh hi! You must be Waverly. Wynonna here have told us so much about you. My name’s Pete,” the man said.

“Did she? How long has it been?” Waverly pondered.

“Baby girl, you’ve been out there for  _ hours, _ ” Wynonna said, then took another swig from her mug. She then pointed at Jack. “This one here, is actually entertaining me, unlike you and your tree hunt.” Waverly huffed at that.

“She’s only been here for half an hour,” Pete said. “So what can I help you with Miss Waverly?”

“Just Waverly is fine,” she said with a smile. “I picked a tree.”

Wynonna chugged the last of her eggnog and slammed her mug on the table. “Fucking finally!” She then jumped off of Jack’s lap. “Come on, Jack, time for you to pay up.”

“Wynonna here thinks she can wrangle the tree and carry it to your truck all by herself,” Jack said with a little disbelief in his voice.

“Hey, I told you, I’m stronger than I look. Also don’t be sexist.” Wynonna punched Jack’s arm. Jack yelled and rubbed his arm. “Ow, I think you’re right,” he winced.

“‘Course I am! Come on, baby girl,” Wynonna said as she marched towards the door.

Waverly sighed and followed her sister out the door. Really shouldn’t have let her sister out of her sight.

Waverly led Wynonna and Jack towards the tree she picked. It was almost exactly the right height and diameter for the spot that she had planned in the homestead. She knew this because she brought a measuring tape. It was the right shade of green, not too sparse of needles, but not too bushy that it was too much. It also smells amazing. It was, as Waverly had declared, the Perfect Tree. “This is it.”

Wynonna eyed the tree and stood with her arms planted on her hips. She stood there, mouth pursed, eyebrows crinkled. Jack stood beside her, waiting and staring at Wynonna.

“You’ve never done this before and have no idea what to do first.” Jack said matter-of-factly.

“What? Pshh, noooo. I was just thinking… of… how to…” Wynonna said while waving one hand.

“Put the netting around the tree?” Jack offered.

“Yup, exactly. I was just testing you. You passed” Wynonna patted Jack on the back. Jack in turn just rolled his eyes. “I’ll go get the netting.”

“Wynonna, be nice,” Waverly chastised her big sister.

“I am, Waverly, it’s called teasing and bonding.”

The process of putting the tree into the truck went as seamlessly as it possibly could with a Wynonna on the loose. Waverly went to pay for everything and then joined Wynonna in the cab of the truck.

“Alright, let’s go home.”

* * *

 

The Earp sisters drove back home, enjoying the drive back. Waverly had turned on the radio and Michael Bublé can be heard crooning inside the truck. Wynonna was growling and grumbling about it at first, trying to keep up the grinch act, but eventually, after some nudging from Waverly, the two sisters were singing along to Frosty The Snowman.

They arrived at the homestead to see that Nicole and The Boys have done exactly what she’s outlined for them to do. Garlands were wrapped around the gate posts and a wreath was hung right next to the Earp sign. There was a ribbon with bells attached on the door of the mailbox. More garlands were wrapped around the top of the fence. Driving in, Waverly can see that there were lights hung around the porch, exactly where she had drawn on her plans.

Hearing the truck, Jeremy popped out of the door. “Told you!”

Doc followed, staring at him. “I do think you have a bit of explainin’ to do, Jeremy.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure, but look, the tree is here!” Jeremy pointed excitedly at the truck.

Doc walked towards the truck to help Wynonna with the tree while Waverly walked into the homestead. Inside, she could smell cinnamon and chocolate wafting through the air. She headed towards the kitchen to find Nicole by the stove preparing a mug of hot chocolate. Waverly smiled and walked towards Nicole, putting her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and buried her face into her back. “Missed you.”

“Missed you more,” Nicole replied. She turned around and handed Waverly her mug of hot chocolate. “You’re 23 minutes late.”

“Wynonna was being all Wynonna again,” Waverly said into her mug. “She made friends with a gay lumberjack, I think.” Nicole just raised an eyebrow at that.

“How were the boys?”

“They were pretty good. Doc and Dolls had one of their manly rivalry while decorating the fences, but that resulted in us finishing early, so it’s all good.”

Waverly and Nicole stood in the kitchen for a bit, enjoying each other’s presence and the hot chocolate. They can faintly hear the bickering between Doc and Wynonna from outside. Waverly sighed. 

“Shall we check on them?” Nicole suggested.

Waverly hummed, then moved towards the door, pulling Nicole with her. When Waverly reached the front door, Wynonna noticed her there and stopped whatever she was saying to Doc and Jeremy, then continued to lift the tree to the house.

“Everything okay there?” Waverly yelled.

“Yup, everything’s good, baby girl!” Wynonna answered. Doc smiled his charming smile and Jeremy gave two thumbs up. Waverly looked confused, then turned towards Nicole. She just shrugged in response.

They set up the tree in the corner of the living room, on the far side of the fireplace, of course. Before the tree was fully up, Wynonna asked, “Where’s Dolls?”

“He’s picking up the food,” Waverly said, “I knew no one would want to cook lunch so I ordered food for us.”

Wynonna nodded approvingly. “Smart.”

When Dolls arrived, the tree was up, but still barren. They took a break for lunch, sitting around the dining table. Waverly let them rest for a bit after lunch, to digest their food and to prepare for the next part of their day.

“Time to decorate the tree!”


	4. December 1, 2PM: Decorate The Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't write today, but here it is! This is the last one for December 1. There will be more, of course. What's next? I don't know. Future me will tell you tomorrow.

“Alright, Nicole and Dolls, you can start wrapping the tree with the lights. Then we can put the garlands on. Then everyone start grabbing an ornament and put it on the tree. Remember to spread them out!”

“Got it, Waves.”

“Will do, Waverly.”

“Can I just watch?”

“No, Wynonna, everyone has to help. Here, you can put this ball on the tree.” Waverly handed Wynonna an ornament.

“I thought you don’t deal with balls anymore, Waves,” Wynonna said while pointing at Nicole.

Waverly gave Wynonna an exasperated look. “Why, Wynonna.”

“I’m sorry, it was right there!”

“It was kind of funny, Waves,” Nicole said from up by the tree.

“You, don’t encourage her.” Waverly squinted and pointed at Nicole. Nicole held her hands up in defense.

Everyone started decorating the tree as they were instructed, the soft voice of Michael Bublé filling the silence.

“Hey, Doc, how was Christmas like back then?” Jeremy asked.

“To be quite honest, it was more or less the same, but with more booze.”

“Oh Waves, let’s take a liquor break!” Wynonna suggested.

“No! We’re not even close to being done yet!”

“Oh, come oooon! Pleeeeease?” Wynonna put her hands together and started begging.

“Wynonna…” Waverly looked at her begging sister, practically on her knees. She looked at everyone else, who all were waiting to see what Waverly would do. Waverly looked at her phone. It hasn’t been an hour yet, but she knew her sister was getting restless.

“Sigh, okay, Wynonna, go make drinks for everyone.”

Wynonna started clapping in joy. “Come on Doc, help me make some spiked hot chocolate.”

“Wait, don’t take Doc!”

Wynonna ignored her and dragged Doc into the kitchen. Doc just looked back at Waverly and gave a shrug.

“Hey Waves.”

Waverly turned to see Nicole standing right behind her. Nicole had one hand stretched all the way up. Waverly looked up at Nicole’s outstretched hand. Once she saw what was held up there, she looked back at Nicole’s face and raised an eyebrow. Nicole was wiggling her eyebrows up and down, mouth opened in a big grin.

Waverly smiled and shook her head. She then went on her tiptoes to give Nicole a kiss on the lips. “You silly girl. You know you don’t need a mistletoe if you want to kiss me.”

“Yeah, but it’s more fun this way.” Nicole lowered her hand and gave the mistletoe in her hand a little shake.

“Yuck, get a room!” Wynonna yelled from the kitchen.

“You can’t even see us, Wynonna!” Waverly looked past Nicole to yell at Wynonna.

“Do you think she will ever stop?” Nicole asked.

“Wynonna? She’d rather go face the Widows again than stop teasing us.”

Waverly turned to inspect the tree. The lights were wrapped around the tree, the garlands were draped just right, and a few of the ornaments have been put up. All that was left was to put the rest of the ornaments. Oh, and of course, the Christmas tree topper.

When Wynonna and Doc got back with the drinks, most of the ornaments had been put up, leaving the topper for last.

“Just in time, Wynonna,” Waverly said with a smile.

Wynonna and Doc handed a drink for everyone. Jeremy accepted his gleefully. Any day where he’s able to consume sugar is a good day for him.

“Don’t get too excited, Jer. Doc made yours with less sugar and no marshmallows,” said Wynonna.

“Aw man.” Jeremy visibly slumped.

“You do need to decrease your sugar consumption, Jeremy.”

“Aw, thanks for thinking about my health, Doc. You’re awesome. Just the best. Whatever you think is best for me.” Jeremy perked up real fast.

“Ok, we get it, Jer,” Wynonna said.

“Hey Wynonna, wanna put the topper on top?” Waverly held up a golden star.

“Really? You don’t want to do it?”

“Nah, I thought since you’re the oldest Earp, you should do it. Also you haven’t really done anything else. So think of this as your share of the work.”

Wynonna just shrugged and grabbed the star to put on top of the tree. When she was finished, everyone gathered around the tree except for Dolls who was squatting by the switch to turn on the lights.

“Go ahead Dolls, time to switch on the lights,” Waverly said.

At her words, Dolls flipped the switch and the tree lit up. Everyone gave a little cheer and applause. They all stood and admired the tree. It looked exactly like Waverly had planned.

“You did it, baby.”

“No,  _ we _ did it,” Waverly said as she watched her family interact around the Christmas tree. She put her arm around Nicole’s waist, snuggled into her girlfriend and took a sip from her mug.

Suddenly, a sharp ringing can be heard.

“Oh, that’s mine.” Dolls went to grab his phone and accepted the call. “Nedley?” As he listened to who seemed to be Nedley on the other side, his frown turned deeper and deeper. “Alright, we’ll be there as soon as we can.” Dolls looked up from his phone and addressed the room.

“We got a situation.”

“What?! This is  _ not _ part of my plan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Waverly actually have plans A, B, C, and D along with variations of each in case many other things went wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome!


End file.
